Safaria and The Crowned Stag
by ogcurtin
Summary: Set in the medieval times. Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps are from two different kingdoms that are the last hope for preventing a all out war between predators and prey. This adventure may bring them closer as they see their world fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

(Now many years ago before Zootopia and its foundation. When Species formed kingdoms of their own for there individual species. Species intermingled, No more than mere friendships would occur. Even then not common place except among common predators ,and similar for prey. Two leading houses among these kingdom's. House of Hopps and House of Wilde. These two houses are on different sides of alliances with a possible coming of war.)

 **Chp.1**

(looking at the common vixen's strolling about the streets of the castle). From Nick's perch in the trees no one could see the crowned heir of the Wilde throne in his green cloak of a knighted ranger. Now if only Skye could get here quicker we might make it the the rendezvous on time. (Hearing a ruffle in the trees nearby, and just like that Skye emerged on a nearby branch).

"You know one of the few times I mention time with you and your late" Nick pointed out to the snow white vixen with a cheeky smile.

"Ha if only you listen to me when I point the paw in the other direction" Skye countered.

"You know Jack and Judy are probably waiting while we're busy discussing time and it's essence to our merry lives" Nick stated with a sly smirk.

Remembering why they are there"Then we better move quick as them bunnies" Skye quickly stated.

"Better hurry up then" Nick says as he's "flying" through the trees. As Skye tries to keep pace with Nick who's seems to be pretty excited to see his favorite bunny and she feels the same about her's.

As Judy was collecting blueberries. While Jack a good friend of hers played a little of his violin. knowing the cords like his very own stripes. When she was picking she heard Jack yelp. Judy turns around to find Jack on the ground tackled by a white fox and to her very own surprise. A red haired/green-eyed fox with a very charming smile was centimeters away from her muzzle.

"Hey there carrots" Nick says with a cheeky smile.

Judy and Jack simultaneously break out in a laughing fit."You got us" says Judy trying to stifle the laugh.

"Well I told you I can sneak up on you even with those large ears" proudly and jokingly says Nick.

"Well i'm surprised that your lovely tail didn't brush up some noise on your way here" Judy pokes back still smiling.

"It only causes commotion when I want it to" Nick retorts playfully tickling Judy with his tail causing another round of laughs. "So you wanted to duel right"said Nick with his ever charming smile.

"Why yes I am Nick of Wilde, and to make it interesting if I win the duel you owe me a basket of those sweet honey carrots your kingdom grows". Judy said with a smirk of confidence.

"And if I win you owe me a dance tonight at the ball" Nick replied quite happily.

"DEAL" Judy said rather quickly and blushed realizing it.

All while Skye and Jack were watching quietly making a little side bet of their own on who would win. So Nick takes ten paces away from Judy drawing his one-handed short sword. Readying his stance having his body pointed sideways to judy. Nick standing tall with a slight bend in the knees ready to move quickly and won't have to much trouble; his armour a figure fitting chest piece with his family crest on it. Along with his green cape/cloak matching his clever, calculating green eyes.

Judy readying her stance keeping a bounce in her legs. Unsheathing her Hopps Guard spear/axe. The weapon is unique in on one end it holds two axe like edges and a spearhead to top it off. Allowing her to slash and jab with brutal and precise force. Her armour similar fashion to Nick's in that it allows speed. Being a light, figure-fitting chest piece with her own family crest on it. She also had her very own cape; this one though a dark violet matching her own vibrant, determined eyes.

It's when Jack says"go" that judy bounds forward pointing her staff directly at Nick. Which Nick easily sidesteps allowing Judy's momentum to take her past Nick, except she uses her momentum to bounce off a boulder originally behind Nick to get airborne. Flying over Nick landing in front of him. Judy Sends an onslaught of slashes. For which Nick continuously blocks, not breaking concentration. He then acts when a jab comes. Nick pulls a dagger from his belt and with amazing speed which his sleight of hand gave him. He slides the knife into the gap between one axe piece and the staff. Then Jerks it in a twisting motion catching the bunny off-balance. Nick pulling the axe/spear away from the bunny. Nick swipes his tail into judy's feet. Judy then succumbs to a falling state in which she gets caught in Nick's arms, with muzzle to muzzle. " It's a dance then". Nick proudly states.

"You may have got a dance but guess who lost a week's wage" Jack said dumbfounded.

Later that very day at the Hopps castle. Queen Bonnie Hopps was welcoming guests into the castle for the ball. This night would be the first night of a week long festival between the kingdoms of the Hopps and Wildes. Celebrating mutual prosperity from the friendship between the two houses. Bring valuable trade, and support when eachother needed it.

Judy was sitting next to her father/king Stu Hopps observing the guests coming in. Anxiously waiting for a certain fox/best friend to show.

Stu noticed the anxious attitude practically spewing from his daughter and happily asked Judy. "Waiting on a special someone Jude".

"Yes, is it that obvious". Judy responded embarrassed.

" Only to a father's eyes, and whoever it is I'm almost sure you have your eyes on a keeper. Afterall you are commander of our house's Honor Guard and can judge character quite well in your position. In any case if you have a problem with this special mammal. I'll call for their execution and swing the axe myself" Stu sayed with a chuckle.

Which made Judy chuckle herself.

"Thanks dad, I'm going to walk a bit to get rid of some of the anxious spell" Judy said laughing a little still".

"Ok have fun tonight" Stu replied.

Judy began to roam the Large ballroom. When a brown bunny cut her off from continuing her stroll. That bunny was no other than Sir Allister Browning a handsome knight, and Lord of the House Browning. Who swear fealty and are vassals to the house of Hopps. Allister is also too proud in some cases.

" Why hello princess Hopps" said Allister

"Hello Sir Allister. How are you?" Judy replied.

" well, I am quite well. Would do better with a dance, care to join me" Allister said with a slight smile.

"Oh well I uh.." Judy said stammering "

" Oh hey there Sir Allister" said Judy's older brother and heir to the Hopps throne James Hopps. A very white furred bunny who had a way with words. "I must talk with Judy for but a moment" James stated while pulling Judy away. Leaving a confused brown bunny behind.

"You know I think he fancies you" James stated.

"It isn't mutual if that's what you're implying" Judy replied.

"That I know and more" James said with confidence with a wink.

"He's just too proud and no fun" Judy reasoned.

" Very well, I won't keep you from your true dance partner either" James said before leaving her side.

Just as he left she spotted Nick in a formal Uniform of a dark pine green. Along with his green ranger cloak/cape. "He is as charming as ever especially with that smile of his" Judy thought to herself.

Nick was having thoughts of his own. "Do I look good. I mean does she think I look good. I probably always look like a giant carrot with my orange fur and all the green I wear. Well She loves carrots hopefully she feels the same about me" Nick's thoughts racing in his head. Yet his face never betrayed his emotions unless he allowed it.

" How's my violet carrot doing" Nick said with his usual charm.

Judy blushed just hearing him say "my". "Not bad how's it feel to actually look like a carrot" Judy replied smiling.

Now that caused Nick's eyebrows to jump.

"Just messing with you. Never thought I could throw it back did you" Judy laughed.

"You've learnt well but do you know your dance" Nick playfully challenged leading Judy to the dance floor.

"Why yes I do" Judy replied happy to dance with Nick.

"Um, Nick?" Judy asked.

"Yes lovely" Nick replied.

"My arms can't reach your shoulders" Judy replied with a slight redness in her cheeks.

"I can fix that" Nick happily said. Which Nick picked Judy up by the waist holding her in his arms and in turn wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. Looking at Nick's face Judy felt she would like to be in this moment forever, and then snuggled her muzzle into his neck. Nick happily laid his muzzle on Judy's head right between her ears while slowly dancing.

Some in the room stared bewildered, but the couple couldn't care less about that. Two people in particular or more specifically two Kings were dumbfounded.

" I did not expect that" stud said struggling to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

"I'd have to agree" King Robyn Wilde commented.

"Knew it" said Queens Marian Wilde and Bonnie simultaneously.

" Well back to serious matters Stu. There is a certain sheep who wants a world full of blood and steel, and we may need our new happy dancing couple to help prevent this" Robyn said in a Saddened voice.

Elsewhere in the rolling hills where the sheep lay claim to the land. One Queen was setting her plan to motion.

"The bunnies may remain Neutral to the Prey and Predator alliances. With their coy friendship with the Wildes. If I want to win a upcoming war I need their land to go around the valley that separates most prey / predator kingdoms. Yet chaos can set a lot of things in motion but one things is certain. There little co-operation won't matter when a little chaos puts the Hopps in the middle of hell on earth" Queen Bellwether laughed.

(If you enjoyed Favorite and review it will only help me keep pumping these out with the better quality for you. Thank you for reading)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Judy woke up early that morning. She would have welcomed more sleep, but she felt more compelled to check on her fox. She was happy and still giddy to have a dance with him. Even though they've been friends for a long time since they were kits she felt happier knowing that their relationship is becoming something new. Dressed in her white nightgown she exited her bed chambers and crossed the hall to where the royal guest chamber were and where Nick was given to sleep. Judy new it was quite early just before sunrise and gave a light knock knock on the door.

"Come in" Nick responded

When judy entered she noticed Nick was well awake looking out to the sunrise on the balcony. Wearing brown pants and a pine green short-sleeve shirt. That did well to show Nick's physique from training as a ranger. Though being of slim figure his muscle was well defined. She also noticed how his cloak was resting on the bed. "He always has that thing close doesn't he" judy wondered to herself. She crossed the room to join Nick at the balcony.

"Why up so early" Judy asked.

"To watch the sunrise, want to join me" Nick replied with a cool smile and a open arm.

Judy happily obliged wrapping his arm around her, and placing her head on the fox's chest. Watching the sun rise just over the open plains allowing light to just touch the stone walls of the castle.

"Can you think of anything more beautiful" Judy asked curiously amazed by the sight.

"Simply two things that have had me smile since I was a young kit. One being your violet eyes, and two being your stunning smile. Those have made my days brighter than any sun can". Nick replied with a small smile. Which Judy knew he meant it.

Judy blushed "romantic and corney the sly fox is" Judy said playfully with a huge grin.

"Ah the smile and eyes they're so bright" Nick said sarcastically joking.

"Dumb fox" Judy replied with a light punch to Nick's shoulder.

"Beautiful bunny" Nick replied softly before gently kissing Judy on the muzzle. Judy surprised yet returned the affection happily.

An hour later after a few more kisses and just holding each other just watching the sun. They walked paw in paw towards the dining room, with Nick now wearing his cloak. Where the kings Robyn and Stu were seated. The happy couple sat down to breakfast. Nick having eggs and hashbrowns; while judy had roasted carrots laced with honey and some blueberry jam on toast which Nick stole a bit of jam.

After the meal Robyn stated "While I'm happy for the you two. Me and stu have a mission for the two most capable mammals in the Wilde and Hopps kingdoms. Which of course is you two".

"What's the mission" Judy asked intrigued.

This time Stu replied."You two are to investigate the reason why Czar(king in russian) Nicholas II of house Ice has stopped sending his trade caravans of raw metals and other minerals to us, and if it come to war we're going to need those metals".

"So whatever is happening we trust you two to fix it and soon. Your captains Skye and Savage will lead your house guards while away. Will you accept?". Robyn asked.

"Of course" Judy and Nick said simultaneously.

"Then you'll both be heading to Flash our Inventor for gear, and be careful Nick". Robyn said with a concerned face hugging his son.

" I will dad" Nick replied with a assuring look.

"Same for you Judy. I'm so proud of you" Stu said hugging his eldest daughter .

"I love you Dad" Judy replied smiling.

A little while later Judy and Nick were in their light armor with capes/cloak of their respective guard. Arriving at Flash's armory. Now sloths are known to be master inventors with high intellect yet cursed to be slow yet Flash could do in a week what took others two. Entering Judy asked "whatcha got for us Flash?".

Flash responded" A...small...wrist..cross...bow...for...Judy...with...grapple..standard...and...sleep...inducing...bolts...For...Nick".

Nick woke from a daze "oh me" Nick said poking fun.

Flash continued "A...new...chest...and...leg...holsters...for...your...throwing….knives...and….a...new...hidden… blade" Flash said proudly. Nick examined the Hidden blade the gadget would wrap around his wrist slim fitting not bulky and the blade would come out on the palm side of his arm. Keeping the blade hidden until a certain flick of the wrist. With a engraving "Sly Fox". Flash gave a slow wink when Nick noticed the engraving. Nick and Judy took the rest of the gear needed for the journey saying goodbye and thanks" to Flash and left him midway doing a good bye wave.

On their way out they stopped at the gate to say goodbye to their captains. "Don't have to much fun without us" Nick said jokingly with his cheeky smile to the captains.

"I've already started. I Just won a couple bets". Jack proudly stated

Which in turn Judy replied with "what were the terms"

"Let's just say Allister and Skye bet me a new Pike Staff and a date that Stu would faint when he saw you two dance and guess who won" Jack said proudly.

"So you won a date from Allister" Nick said jokingly.

"Har har" said Jack

"Either way guys we are happy for you and be safe" Skye said bringing the group into a hug.

"Thanks Skye, and just be on the lookout you two. Tensions are rising and we may have some threat here" Judy said with a worried voice.

"We've got this" Jack replied.

"Plus I'll have my Force stationed around the city to keep guard" Ser Allister said walking up to the group.

"Thank you all again" Judy said Kindly and with that Nick and Judy said their final goodbyes and were off.

After hours of travel almost reaching sunset Judy and Nick were approaching the Icebearing City. "Do you Know anything of the House Ice capitol Nick?" Judy asked curiously.

To which Nick answered "well it's certainly different from our capitols Oakley and Bunny Hollow. First 3 main species live here the Polar Bears. Also known as the ruling class. With Czar Nicholas II ruling and with an Iron Paw if I might add. The Rodenta people are the administrators and mine surveyors. The main reason their here is they were kicked out of their land in the south by Queen Bellwether. Or as she says "forfeited up for better use. So their King is now chief administrator for Nicholas II and a personal friend of mine. Then there are the wolves. They got conquered by Nicholas II for land and resources, and are not exactly happy with him but then again neither is any of them happy with Nicholas II and his rule with force policy". Just as he finished explaining he stopped and went to the ground. Diving in the snow after Nick.

Judy asked with concern "What's wrong"

"Those aren't standard House Ice guards" Nick replied in a hushed tone

Judy looked and she saw two weasels overlooking the gate to Icebearing City. The banners were not of House Ice they were a paw holding a crown. She has never seen that banner nor heard of it.

"Who are they" Judy asked.

"No clue but I don't think we want our presence known" Nick replied observing the City's battlements.

"Well you the city do you have a plan" Judy inquired

"Well Sweet carrots I ever so do. We need to get to my friend the administrator if he's still around. First though we need to get up and over that wall. We'll use that corner near the trees. Less patrolling there and I can climb the trees to get over the wall. While you use your grapple on your wrist crossbow once up. We'll travel by roof no doubt they're are plenty of guards on the streets" Nick told.

"Sounds good Just tell me when to grapple when you see the patrol leave" Judy commented.

"Ok then Let's hop along then" Nick replied with a proud smile no matter how bad the pun was.

Nick and Judy waited till the guards on the wall were not looking then bolted to their decided entry point. Judy hugged the wall hopping no weasel would look directly down. While Nick Made a dash to the Pine. Quickly climbing up the pine allowing the cloak to let him blend in the dark pine. He waited for the guards to move away again and gave a thumbs up to Judy. With the signal given Judy back away from the wall. Lifting her right wrist aiming the crossbow loaded with a grapple arrow. She fires toward the top of the wall. The grapple arrow penetrates the wall and sinks in barbed teeth to hold in place. Judy made a quick climb of the 25ft wall. Once at the top she swung herself onto the walkway which is when Nick Jumped from his perch onto the walkway right next to her.

"Let's be quick they will be turning back soon" Nick said.

Judy simply nodded and they were off. Judy and Nick were keeping good pace and almost reached their destination. When they heard a cry of help from one of the alleys below. Nick and Judy Stopped and saw the alley where the noise came from in it was a Polar bear protecting a shrew from 12 Weazel swords mammals. 6 blocking each side of the alley.

"Come on hand over your money and you won't be harmed much" said the Weazel commander.

The Polar bear just growled and pulled the worried shrew closer. "We have to help" Judy said in a hushed/worried tone.

"Yes but let's be quick about it I don't want the whole town to hear of our exploits" Nick replied

"So I'll take the ones on the left and you the right" Nick continued.

"Good plan slick, see you down there" Judy said before giving a quick peck on the cheek and heading to her part of the ally.

Nick smirked to himself as he got into position. As he did this he pulled his 12 inch dagger which he used in the fight against judy into his right paw. Then flicking his left wrist extending the hidden blade from its sheath being about 12 inches its self. Nick examined hsi targets on his side."I'll take the two at the back first. Using the surprise to the fullest" Nick thought. He then Jumped onto the back two weasels driving a blade into their backs and using them to cushion the fall. Nick then quickly spun and ran full sprint towards the next two weasels. Who were just turning around curious to the noise. Nick put a blade in each of their chests. Just as quickly removing the blades letting the weasel troops to fall like rock to the hard stone ground. Now the last two soldiers were plenty aware at the presence of the fox. They pointed their swords at Nick. Nick in turn readied for the soldiers charge. Which they so did one swung a sideways swing. Which Nick effortlessly sliding under and slashing a blade into the first guard's leg. Then bring both blades up to stop a overhand swing from the captain of the patrol. Nick then quickly launched a kick into the captain's chest stunning the weasel. Giving Nick the opportunity to draw a throwing knife and throw it between the eyes of the guard whose leg was just slashed. Letting the weazel drop turning his attention back to the captain. The captain lunged at Nick when his back was turned. Nick sidestepped the attack then thrust the hidden blade in an uppercut to the jaw of the weasel captain.

Nick then gave another flick of the wrist and the hidden blade resheathed. His other blade he put back into the sheath on his belt. Looking over to how Judy did he noticed to heads bleeding against an alley wall another two impaled on their own swords, one laying on ground with a bleeding neck and the last one currently being detached from the axe part of her staff.

After the fighting was done Judy and Nick introduced themselves to the tiny shrew and the polar bear guarding her.

"Thank you prince Wilde and Princess Judy. I'm Fru Fru Big and this bear is Yuri my personal body guard.

"Big? We were just on our way to see him" Nick replied.

"Great I'll see you both at my father's mansion then. You may want to continue by roof the Guards are on lookout for outsiders". Fru Fru stated.

Nick and Judy arrived 5 minutes later to the intimidating mansion. Knocking on the door a bear named Nikolai let them in.

"Nick Wilde just the fox I needed" Mr. Big the administrator stated, and then continued.

"Thank you so much for helping protect my sweet daughter. This city and Kingdom of ice is in severe desperation. Nicholas II has been dethroned and replaced by a worse monarch. False Lord Duke Weazelton or as he prefers God almighty Weselton, And I was wondering if you'd help me Ice him.

(Looks like Nick and Judy are in for a rebellion. While Jack and Skye may find things getting dangerous in Bunny Hollow. All for the Next chapter of Safaria and The Crowned Stag. Please Favorite and review. If you also want to keep updated or see some possible future side work for this fanfic follow me on tumblr ogcurtin.) 


	3. Chapter 3

(Welcome back everyone for chapter 3 of safaria. I'm so happy with the amount of readers and the people who have been leaving reviews which I have been reading. I'd like to say before this chapter starts thanks for the support and sry for the wait internet hasn't been the most reliable thing right now.)

 **Chp. 3**

While Judy and Nick were preparing the siege plan. Jack and Skye were walking to a cafe after patrolling the grounds, monitoring suspicious activity and in truth it was a boring day.

"Well this was a boring day. I would at least expected some suspicious activity/ criminal activity. I also checked in with my sergeants and not a even a whisper of mischief. What about your guards Jack? Skye said.

"Well Allister said his areas were clear. My guards at the castle only caught a maid trying to get away with the royal family's jewel" Jack told Skye.

Skye laughed then spoke " That reminds me how many people tried to get there hands on prince Wilde's royal short sword passed down through generations of first born sons".

"Royal problems huh" Jack laughed. "Royal blood is only in part of me". Jack sighed bitterly knowing his last name savage is given to bastards. Pulling out a chair for Skye to sit at the outdoor cafe. Skye happily accepted the gesture. The waiter a black/white bunny came to take their order. As Jack seated himself.

"What will you two be having today" the waiter asked ever so kindly.

"Razzberry late for me" replied Skye.

"And I'll have a carrot-spice" said jack.

"I'll be right back with those" said the waiter leaving.

"Sorry if I brought up bad memories Jack" Skye said sympathetically.

Which made Jack respond with a sweet tone. "Don't trouble with the thought SKye, it's not your fault. If being near royalty was the problem I wouldn't be friends with you, Nick, and Judy. Anyway you must be curious of my past.-" Jack sighed remembering the past with a painful expression."- My Father fell for a bunny before he was betrothed to my god-awful step-mom-" grinding his teeth on the title.

Just before he could continue the drinks arrived. They thanked the waiter and sipped the drinks more focused on Jack's past. Once the waiter left Jack continued." When I was of the age of 5 my birth Mom was dying of the plague she sent me to my unknowing father a letter and a document of my birth. My Kingly father shocked though kindly brought me in. When my step-mom learned of me. She worried that I could contest her true-born sons claim to the throne. She called for my execution and sent a guard to snuff me out in my bedchambers. She tried to kill a five-year old kid" Jack said with utter disgust. "My father heard my screams and rushed to my room and saw me jump out the window to escape. I've never seen his face since then. The guard also left a nasty reminder of my unwelcomeness to the castle". Jack stated then pulling down the collar of his leather chest piece to show a large nasty scar across his chest. "When I fled I was hiding out in a woods far off to find only the next day Judy and her brother having a picnic. When they saw me walking hobbling and wounded Judy rushed to my side to help while the brother got the guard to help carry me to the castle. Judy pleaded with her father to take me in as his ward, and ever since Judy's been my friend and I owe her everything. If not for her I might be dead somewhere on the streets" Jack said with a sad smile with a hint of a tear.

"Jack I'm so sorry to hear that. While you may have lost your family you did gain a new one. Nick, Judy, James and me will always be there for you, and I know for a fact I want to be by your side forever and always stripes." Skye finished a teary putting a paw over Jack's. Jack reached over and brought the snow white vixen into a hug wiping away one her tears.

"Thanks skye" Jack said holding the fox tighter.

That's when Jack noticed a dark figure staring at the duo caught Jack's attention. Once the figure noticed they were spotted: They took off.

"HEY YOU!" Jack yelled breaking his hug chasing after the dark figure. Skye quickly threw a couple coppers on the table and ran after Jack. " What's wrong" Skye asked just behind jack.

"That mammal-" pointing at the dark figure that was running away. "-Was spying on us for how long I can't say but he certainly wasn't just a passer by". Running down the main street they saw Allister talking with two of his very own soldiers.

"Hey Allister!" Jack yelled. Ser Allister ran to Jack's side with his soldiers following. " You and your men cut off this mammal at the valley ally. Me and Skye will push him towards there" Jack said quickly.

"Got it" Allister said leading his men to an alternative route to cut the running mammal off.

Jack and skye were gaining ground and got the suspect to run towards the only one way exit of valley ally. As soon as the mammal turned the corner to the alley his only road exit. He dropped a smoke pellet enveloping the ally with a dark grey smoke. Bursting through the smoke. Skye and Jack met a now confused looking Allister. "Where'd he go" Allister asked.

"Gone apparently" Jack stated frustrated.

"I don't think we're as safe as we thought. This may be bigger than just some mammal observing us" Jack stated.

"Any Ideas Jack" Allister inquired.

"I don't know what might be planned but we can limit their ability to act. So I want you allister to set up inspection at the gates for incoming mammals at the gates, especially merchant types bringing in items. SKye I want the Wilde Rangers to increase patrols in the fair grounds and market area. While I increase security in the castle.

"I can offer you some of my men to help" Allister offered.

"That would be much appreciated Ser Allister" Jack thanked.

"These are troubling times indeed" Skye said understanding the new possibility of an unseen threat to the kingdoms.

Meanwhile at the Big's mansion 4 mammals stood around the table. The shrew Mr. Big actually standing on it. Another was the leader of the Wolf pack Chief Wolford. Who wanted the wolves independence and their kingdom restored. The last two being Nick and Judy.

"So to recap the plan" Mr Big stated. "Nick and Judy you will climb east and west walls of Castle Ice. Remove the guards on the walls and leave the gate open once doing that you'll take care of guards overlooking the throne room. My Mammals (a lot of which were loyal polar bear populace due to administrative help when Nicholas II sought punishment of the general population for disobedience.) will be storming the castle with the new open gate, and help capture the false pretender king. Wolfford will have his wolves keep the main army busy in the streets. Keeping them busy from returning to help their False god of a king".

"By the end of the night we either have our heads on pikes or new found freedoms. For all our sake I'd prefer the latter". Chief Wolfford said to the other three.

"The rebellion is all set once you get that gate open full out battle starts" said with a calm fury in his voice.

With the meeting concluded Judy and Nick went off to ready their assault on the castle. Nick and Judy got on their opposite ends of the castle and prepared their climb. On the North side was Judy south Nick. While gate was east and the west wall facing the mountains. Nick grasped the tiniest of handholds in the wall basically crevices in the stone. Making his way to the top he observed the sentries. Keeping to the darkness of night he wasn't spotted. When a weazel guard came close enough. Nick quickly used his hidden blade and stabbed the weazel in the back then pulling him over the edge. Nick hopped over the wall hearing a soft thump of the body hitting the soft snow below. Nick was going to make quick work of these guards. A group of three so all facing each other. "This is going to have to be a quick one or they'll shout" Nick thought. So sprinting he plunged his two main blades the the back of the skulls of the mammals and pulled a throwing knife from his holster and threw it leaving a blade jutting out from the third weasel's throat barely able to let out a word other than a garble of blood. Nick dropped the last few guards on his side with a few throwing knives.

Judy was having a more interesting time. Once Judy got up the wall with the grapple she was met with twelve guards who quickly drew blades on her. "Damn it" Judy said. Pulling out her axe/spear Judy proudly proclaimed. "Not easy but certainly more fun". Jumping over the guards. Once landing she bounced of the ground having her staff held horizontally to catch four guards and send them over the wall to the ground below. Quickly turning to the guards again swung her staff over her head smashing one weazel into two other leaving two unconscious. Three guards on her left charged her slashing downward on her. Judy pulled up her staff blocking all three strikes. Then place a good solid kick to the middle weasel's face dropping him unconscious. Spinning the staff knocking the weapons out of the two guards hands. Throwing the staff into a weazel behind her back face. Leaving him unconscious then slamming the axe part of her staff into one of the disarmed guards leaving a red smile on his neck. While throwing the other axe part into his partner's chest and pulling it out letting him drop. Then seeing the last two speared one in chest while the other turned and ran. Judy drew her wrist crossbow and dropped the runner with a small bolt of a dagger in the back. Only to turn around to a previously unconscious Weazel bleeding from the head and holding a sword centimeters from her face about to thrust it forward when a orange blur flew by taking the weazel with it. The quick and silent fox smashed the guard's head against his knee putting the weazel in a coma or a never ending sleep.

"Welp good thing you got my back" Judy proclaimed cheerfully.

"Easy to do when you got mine as well" Nick responded placing a soft kiss on the bunny's brow. "Now I'll let the shrews mammals charge the gate; can you dispatch of the guards overlooking their holy lord while I make sure the army gets in ".

"Sure thing slick" Judy responded giving a quick peck on Nick's muzzle leaving him with a sly smile.

"While Nick was lowering the gate. Judy snuck inside the castle coming in through a window close to the wall itself being on the second floor of the castle. She kept quiet and to her best ability hidden in the dark corners. She could see a small banquet of loud weasels below. With the false king at the head of it laughing away. She swiftly made quick work of taking out guards overlooking the balcony. Sneaking up behind a few she would kick them in the back of their legs to bring them lower. Leaving red smiles on their throats with a small dagger, and finishing off one straggler who saw the bodies. Pulled up her crossbow and fire a shot between the eyes. The weazel dropped with a small thud but the weasls down stairs took no notice. Indulging in there feast. Nick was soon with Judy again now ready on the balcony to drop and start the show.

"Big's army ready to burst the doors as soon as we see them open drop and let's get ahold of the king so he surrenders immediatly" Nick said quietly.

As soon as the doors slammed open almost breaking the hindges of them. Nick drew his short sword and jumped down. Judy following after him. Making a landing on the table. Nick swiftly like in one motion landed and went straight for the king. Spinning the still bewildered King around. Putting him a headlock. While Judy kept any guards at bay from getting closer. All while big's mamals charged in surrounding them all. The guards dropped their weapons as quickly as their appetite.

"So how do you like the idea of being behind steel bars oh for Weazolton" Nick said in a mocking tone.

" IT"S KING DUKE WESSLTON!" the weazel insisted as a polar bear dragged him to the cells.

"Certainly no King your falsly grace" Judy said mocking him herself now"

"Well done you two" Mr. Big said in a proud yet always clalmed way of speaking. "You two earned a rest. Please i'll offer you both a room at my household sadly only one. Seeing that I'm housing some soldiers as well until we hash out final decision on what to do know.. I hope the one room will suffice"

"Thank you Mr. Big it will suffice" Judy said

"Take it easy now if this situation could happen I can only imagine the danger the crowned stag is in" Mr. Big added before the two were off.

Placing there gear in the room given to them. Nick asked " do you want the bed I can take the chair in teh corner".

"Oh sweet Nick alwasy putting me first" Judy thought."We can share a bed plus its cold in this mansion. I could use your natural blanket of a tail keep warm" Judy giggled. Nick now in just a pair of pants took the offer and hoped into the bed while Judy had on a light purple night gown. Cuddling up to the fox in the bed. She pressed her muzzle to Nicks havinga long kiss. Feeling his arms wrap around her in a protective way to make sure she didn't leave. Nick's tail wrapped around Judy like a blanket. When they broke the kiss Judy nuzzled her head into Nick's chest.

When as soon they cuddled up they drifted to a soft dreamstate. Nick was back as a kit of 7 years. Nick was curious to why and surrounded by a darkness around him. He called "hello" unsure of himself. "Hey slick" a male voice replied which he remebered but couldn't place. Nick walking towards where he thought the voice came from. He walked across the dark flat floor looking for the voice finding a green pine cloak on the ground his cloak. "Who are you" Nick asked curious, yet now getting nervous to know the answer.

"Come on slick did you already forget about me" the voice said. Nick's hands suddenly felt wet and when he looked they were covered in blood. He wasen't sure who's blood though.

"Just tell me. Who are you!" Nick screamed. Now freaking out wanting to know and not know the name all the same.

The voice replied "Oh little Nicky; how can you not remember your BROTHER".

(wow start of some emotion there In the next chapter we find out more about Nick's brother and quite possibly Queen bellwether next phase of her plan. Please continue to follow and favorite and review for more content.)


	4. Chapter 4

(hello everyone ogcurtin here and hope you enjoy. I made a change from zootopia to safaria by making Nick and Judy closer in age so it was easier to write them being friends as kits. Again hope you enjoy)

 **Chp. 4**

Judy was dreaming of when she was a kit of seven years. It was the day foxes and bunnies were building the defensive aid/ trade agreement. So all kings, queens and lords of both kingdoms were attending the meeting in the castle of Hopps. The kids were all sent to the garden to play. Except for James seeing because King Stu thought his heir should see the making of the treaty to help understand future endeavors in diplomacy. Judy didn't have many friends at the time being royal you kinda got separated from others.

She usually hung around James, but he wasn't here with her so shed have to do something else. She decided to play knight with a stick and a stone statue of a bunny knight. Judy got in a fighting stance pretending the statue was a valiant foe. Giving a couple thwacks at the stones side. Pretending to dodge an imaginary sword or parry the air. Another bunny came over twice her size and age of the time. This particular bunny was Prince John of house Goliath. Pretty obvious how the name came. These bunnies were about a foot taller than the average bunny.

"Are you playing knight" prince John said laughing. "If you're such a knight how about we duel like them" Stated quite loudly for others to hear. Which all the kids in the garden started to gather around to see.

John picked up a large stick and said" come on princess let's fight". To which judy raised her stick nervous yet determined. When John swung his stick she pulled up her own stick to block. Only to have it snap loudly in half. Judy dodged the next couple swings. Before he nailed her in the side and started painfully jabbing her in the stomach with the stick. Which caused her to fall to the ground bruised.

"Your place is in the Kitchen not the battlefield" John roared with an obnoxious laugh right in judy's face.

Judy tried to get up and struggled. Only to be pushed back down by John. When John got close enough "you can always work in my kitchens Hoppsy". Judy plowed a right hook into the side of his face.

"You're so gonna pay for that runt" John readying his own fist for retaliation.

Judy raised up her arms to defend herself. Waiting for the incoming punch; but it didn't come. When she lowered her arms she saw a shadowy figure holding John's left fist back with his right paw. The figure was just a bit taller than her. She scooted away to get get a better angle. "James" she asked curiously.

Only it wasn't James it was an dark orange fox holding John back baring his teeth at the large bunny. The fox was giving John the serious/menacing looks she's ever seen.

"Who are you Squirt?" John asked angrily. "Let go before I knock your whittle fangs out" he added taunting.

The Fox Kept his fangs out and growled his words. Sounding menacing for a fellow kit. "I am Prince Nick Wilde age of 10 and about to make you bleed in less than 10 seconds. If you try to attack that bunny again. So for your sake I hope you apologize and leave or, you can actually hold up to your words".

Which John returned a smug look still taller than the fox responded with "Good luck with that little tangerine". Before balling up his other fist and taking a swing at Nick. Nick caught the fist with his other paw by the wrist barely blinking.

"Oh, I was expecting much much more little Johnny". Nick said now making a dangerous looking smile. Nick pulled both of the large bunny's arms behind NIck. Dropping his head allowing it to smash into Johnny's muzzle. Blood immediately leaving the bunny's nose. Then giving a high round house kick to the face. Sending Johnny into the statue Judy was playing with earlier. Leaving Johnny short one buck tooth and barely conscious at the foot of the statue. Nick walked over to Judy offering a paw.

Judy happily accepted it. "Thanks for the help Prince Wilde" Judy said trying to bow but hurt from the event. "It's ok carrots, take it easy. Just never let them see that they get to ya" Nick responded to Judy. Nick then offered his arm to help Judy walk back to the castle to see a nurse.

Then Judy heard the scream. She was awake in an instant. Looking for the source of the sound. Eyes quickly seeing her fox in distress. Nick was curled up on the bed death gripping his green cloak. Judy scooched over did what she felt would calm him down. So she gave an enormous hug. Barely wrapping her arms all the way around his torso. Judy rubbed the fur on Nick's back.

The grip on the cloak loosened slowly, but then eventually all together. Nick wrapped his own arms around the bunny. Now letting the tears flow. Something he hasn't done in a very long time. Judy started to ask"Nightmare?".

Nick getting a hold of himself replied sullenly "If only " Nick stated "just some ghosts can't stay dead in the past" Nick said now looking distant. Nick looked at judy. Seeing the face of not just a bunny, but a bunny he loves with every part of his being. Seeing a worried look from his true love's face opened him up.

"This was my brother's cloak. Ryan WIlde Heir to the Wilde throne. He was a 14 years old then. I was 8 at the time. We were at the dining room of the castle. We were just eating supper by ourselves being home late from a hunt. When a messenger brought in a vase of some strange blue flowers saying it was a gift from another kingdom. Then he shoved them into the face of the 2 fox guard knights watching over us. I thought the mammal insane. Until the guards turned on me and my brother as the messenger ran away. My brother quickly put himself between me and the guards. The knights unsheathed their swords while we had nothing but a few kitchen utensils. One charged and my brother grabbed a table knife jamming it in the eye socket of the charging fox. Leaving him dead instantly While the other fox took a strike at my brother. Landing a deep cut into Ryan's leg. Ryan swung a chair at the guard missing stumbling to his knees. I saw the dead guard's sword and rushed for it. When I grabbed it I immediately flew towards the living guard slamming the tip of the blade all the way through his chest. I turned and realized I was too late the Now dying guard left a whole in Ryan's chest. I ran to him. Watching helplessly as my brother choking on his on blood struggle to say his final peace with me. He told me to "be strong Nicky, Put on a smile and show this world the wraith of a Wilde. Be stronger than I but don't lose yourself in that passion for power. I will always be here with youuu….." he said that to me as my brother's almost brown coat turned a red". Nick said with a heavy heart. " He was young and vibrant. I loved to go to him everyday and just joke around him, but most of all I worried that. How can I be as great as him". Nick put his head in Judy's shoulder and was held there for a while. "This cloak was his. I keep it close so he's always near and looking out for me."

Then a Knock came to their door, and a voice on the other said "King Big would like to speak with you two.

"We'll be out in a bit" Judy said turning her attention back to her fox.

"How'd I not hear about this Nick" Judy asked

"Being a fox kingdom and the fact that until our trade agreement we weren't able to make friends in the empire. My parents had to grow those relationships. So mammals only knew me as the heir"Nick sighed.

"We should get to that meeting carrots" Nick said trying to get a little sad.

"Just know Nick I love you and will always have your back" Judy said with some tears in her eyes.

:Nick spirits were brought back somewhat after hearing that. " I love you too carrots" Nick said before giving the rabbit a small kiss on the lips.

Once all dressed and ready with their gear they struck out to the meeting room of the mansion. Nick put on a nonchalant expression hiding the ordeal he just went in that room were 2 mammals. Chief Wolford and now King Big. With a paper and some quills on the table.

"This treaty is to be assigned by the major leaders/participants of this rebellion. It states that since I am of noble birth I shall now hold the throne of the kingdom of Ice. I shall act upon and take care of the people of my kingdom. While Chief Wolford and his tribe regain the land they lost to former king Nicholas II. So by gaining back their capital Howlington. Our kingdoms will have a Northern defensive alliance with each other and offer an alliance with your kingdoms. To ensure the trade of minerals and protection of our lands". King Big gestured to all the mammals in the room. Judy and Nick signed and congratulated the new leaders in the North. Increasing their allies with a possibility of war at hand.

" There was a raven for you two" added Big "It seems as though the crowned stag is trying to gather influential leaders to discuss the continuation of peace".

Nick and Judy read the letter. It was from King Henry Whitetail, Crowned stag, and protector of overall peace of the realm.

"Well Judy it's a day or two trip to Buckingham Palace you ready to **Hop** to it" giving a nudge with his arm on the pun"

"You know you're gonna run outta material pretty soon slick" Judy replied punching him in the shoulder.

"Well I have a whole trip to do so and only one bunny to talk to for most of it" Nick replied with his natural smirk.

"Have you been to Buckingham before" Judy inquired.

"Only once It's large and as you know those deer preside over the general peace of Safaria. The family is kind yet fierce. There only heir Theodore a young Buck of age 17. Very studious but can put up a hell of a fight for his age." Nick told

"Well if we hope to prevent all out war. We're gonna need the Whitetails and their army to keep the peace. It being one of the strongest forces in the Kingdom". Judy said concerned for the people of Safaria.

"So best we make it there on time, and I know just the Otter who can" Nick stated with a knowing smile.

(Thank you for reading this one though shorter than typical. Hope you enjoyed and continue reading. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow)


	5. Chapter 5

(Hello everyone of my readers. I Have to say something my last chapter was not up to my standards and my worse fear is it turned you guys away from a story I'm crafting that's near and dear to my heart of this fandom. Last week I was distracted and didn't put enough effort in and for that I'm sorry. Without further adieu chapter 5.)

 **Chp.5**

"I can't believe I lied to her" Nick thought as him and judy were making their way towards Ottersbay; The Merchant republic.

Nick was still shocked by the vivid nightmare last night. "I mean I told a partial truth didn't I". Nick contemplated to himself.

"Nope you lied" Ryan WIlde's voice replied in Nick's head.

"Oh Shut up" Nick thought back

Just as they were passing through the forest with their gear Judy noticed Nick was being particularly pensive.

"What's wrong Nick" Judy asked concerned.

Nick surprised realizing he was obvious with his train of thought. "Nothing carrots just thinking of a some blueberry pie" Nick lied very poorly, and he knew it. "I'm losing it" Nick then thought.

"Nick if something is wrong tell me" Judy replied worried for her fox.

"It's nothing carrots, that dream shook me up is all" Nick replied in a dark concern before stopping suddenly. Now more aware of their surroundings.

There wasn't much around just a abandoned empty canvas covered cart with four wheels with a whole forest of oak and pine trees surrounding them; Yet it wasn't any of that. That made Nick stop. He smelled other mammals and not just a few a large group. Judy also stopped not smelling the group but hearing around 14 sets of feet charging through the woods surrounding them. Judy and Nick instinctively got back to back when a Large black bear twice Nick's size and a 13 other mammals consisting of wolves, cheetah and a few weasels came out of the woods surrounding the pair.

"Hello my small friends. I'm George Black and I'm the tollman for the road, and you two haven't paid". Said the Large bear with a fake concerned voice. "Now since by your surcoats on your person I assume your royalty if I'm not correct. So I suggest handing over everything or stuff might get damaged." George finished.

"I'm sorry sir but we have need of our gear and will move on freely or force our way on" Judy said now annoyed pulling out her Spear/axe for enthesis.

Nick reached for his own blade but whenever his hand got close to the blade his hand shook violently, and not just his sword any weapon drawing his hand would start shaking. He'd have to settle bare paws.

"Oh tisk tisk looks like we'll have to settle for some damage, attack" the bear yelled and his thirteen cronies did just that.

The 13 mammals were poorly armed with rusty swords and a couple of cleavers. So when the charged Judy swung her staff over her head building momentum swinging the axe into 4 mammals, One mammal blocking with the rusty sword only to have it break bring the wolf with the other four crashing down. Killing three instantly but sending two wolves into a tree dazed. Nick on the other hand having trouble with the fact he wasn't able to wield a weapon due to shaking of hands every time they tried to grasp one was very disconcerting. So when 3 cheetahs ran at him he ducked a swing from a cleaver grabbing the arm flipping the cheetah while simultaneously elbowing her in the face on the way down.

"Thought cheetahs were supposed to be quick" Nick said pissing off the other two cheetahs.

Which caused them to charge with their cleavers. Nick swiftly grabbed both of their arms pulling them close then smashing their heads into each other. Nick only turned around to spot 5 poor swords surrounding him he couldn't fight them with only his paws. He was well and truly in the shit. When Judy jumped into the air straight towards Nick holding out one end of her staff towards Nick. He gladly took one end swing her around to deliver flurry of kicks to the opponents leaving them unconscious. Now It was two vs. two with a weazel retreating behind the Black bear who was now holding a larger woodcutter's axe.

"Now you two have just made a huge mis-" George was saying before Judy jumped up and clocked him leaving his mind to follow stars. Leaving the last bandit weazel to scurry off dropping his club.

Judy sighed "I hate mammals who won't shut up"

"Does that include me fluff" Nick said trying a smirk.

"Don't try that with me, What in the hell was that back there Nick?" Judy replied furious and partly concerned

"I don't know, i don't think I can hold a weapon to kill right now" Nick replied scarred by his own words.

"Even if it meant you dying" Judy said angrily with tears starting to show.

"I just can't hold a weapon" Nick said exasperated by just the thought.

"What if my life was on the line Nick, would you kill then?" Judy replied now just trying to hold back the sobbs.

Nick turned away from this answer wanting with all his heart to say Yes but couldn't mouth the words now unsure of his ability to kill. Judy wiped away the tears and started preparing to take off towards Ottersbay.

"You know you are screwing up big time little brother" Ryan's voice echoed in Nick's head

….

In Ottersbay it was a peaceful and sunny afternoon. When Doge Emmett Otterton leader of the merchant republic of Ottersbay was taking a stroll only to see a runaway caravan coming straight towards him. Jumping just out of the way as the canvas caravan flew past him towards the town center slowing to a stop when reaching the fountain in the centre. With two mammals a fox and a hare on top of the canvas.

"Hey Emmett we took care of your bandit issue" Nick proclaimed now gesturing to the bandits tied up in the caravan.

"Nicky I swear" Emmett laughed to himself "I'll get the guards to take care of them"

Nick and Judy hoped down. Judy then speaking "we were wondering if you could provide passage to Buckingham by boat Doge Otterton"

"Please call me Emmett, and I was actually thinking of donning my own sail again to set out for Buckingham to represent Ottersbay. Your welcome to join me" Emmett offered but please I must say good bye to the family first.

Emmett's family were kind and sweet especially Mrs. Otterton who fussed with Nick's furr like her own kit. To be fair Nick knew the Ottertons for a long time due to traveling from a young age to learn from his father. Emmett was good Merchant before Otter's rebellion against the waring Weazletons. Emmett traded things of desire, mostly flowers and traded them across the continent. Emmett loved his flowers and showing the beauty of life with a petal. Still owning flower shops across the ports of Safaria.

Judy and Nick Followed Emmett to a Dock yard a little later to which it was holding a variety of ships but one Galley in particular flew a Giant rose on its sails. Emmett walked up the plank of this very ship leading Nick and Judy.

"Welcome aboard the Rosetta my old yet top grade Trade/ war Galley. Haven't unfurled the sails in a couple years since I took over as Doge putting the war-lord weasels out of leadership. You two can share the cabin below deck under mine." Emmett finished before taking off to make final preparations.

As soon as Emmett left Judy headed towards the bow to watch the ocean. Waiting to depart.

"I love him with all my heart, but he's hiding something from me" Judy thought saddened by the fact. Just watching the soft waves crash against the ship's side. Seeing her reflection in the water she cursed the fact" She wondered what was Nick hiding and It had to be causing this strange behavior of Nick to not be able to hold a weapon with the conviction that he used to. Then Emmett's Voice woke her from her thoughts.

"Okay Mammals. It feels great to be back on the water but we had a red sky this morning so a sailor's-" "warning" the mammal sailors finished. "Correct gentle mammals now let's be off before the sun sets completely" Emmett finished.

Judy noticed the sun just a bit above the horizon giving the waves a new shimmer of a purple. When Nick Joined her at the bow. The galley was just leaving the dock.

"Little brother you have to tell her the truth or you may lose her" Ryan's Voice stated in Nick's thought.

"Judy I'm sorry. I've…. Lied to you… and not only to you but myself" Nick Sighed. Judy turned to look at the fox not just a fox but her fox and he was breaking down except knowing him she would be the only one who could see it.

Nick continued looking sadder by the second turning his face so he could speak directly to Judy gaining confidence just by looking at her. "I only told a fraction of the truth, I thought not saying it would protect it from being true but Judy it wasn't some guards that killed my brother it was me". Nick let that sink in.

Judy knew he was hiding something but she was shocked by this secret. Nick continued" It was the day my brother took me with him for a free run through the trees. Me and him eventually stopped at a lake near the castle but in the middle of WIlde woods. We had some servants set up a picnic there prior so we could eat when we got there and relax. My brother was in his recently acquired Ranger's cloak and armour. With the Wilde short sword while I just wore leathers with combat boots for free running. When we took a break at the lake we walked over to the Picnic my brother opened the basket and reached in pulling out flowers a blue variety with an almost purple trim of some kind. We were both surprised but what surprised more was while Ryan was holding them his face started to look angrier. Ryan was freaking me out when he started growling. I didn't know what to do but back away. Only to have Ryan bolt towards me unsheathing This sword" Nick gestured at the sword sheathed at his side. " I turned and headbutt him in the stomach to back him off he dropped the sword and staggered back only to release his claws. He knocked me down landing on top of me and started to slowly crush my windpipe with his paws. My arms flailed searching for anything to help only to find my hand grasping the sword all while pleading with a very silenced voice begging my brother to stop. My vision was getting dark and blurry and with heavy tears. I took what strength I had left and plunged the sword deep into his chest. When I did that I slowly saw my brothers eyes return from the hateful creature to my loving brother. Only to watch my brothers eye's hold nothing at all. As Nick finished a light rain started to pour down.

Judy could only stand there thinking of what he just said. "I'm so sorry Nick" Judy said before embracing him allowing the fox to put his head next to hers.

"I lost a brother, I can't allow myself to lose you " Nick said in between some quiet sobs.

"And who said bunnies were so emotional" Judy said trying to get a smile from Nick "I'm not going anywhere Nick. Along as you have my back"

Nick had to give a small chuckle to those words " Deal sweetheart".

There Hug sadly was broken up when a rapidly ringing bell caught there attention. With Emmett behind it yelling raid, prepare the battlements.

(I feel this chapter did a beautiful job and showing some of the heartache and with more trials ahead can Judy and Nick fight off a boat raid. Can Nick fight at all will the Peace conference solve the problems at hand and are Jack and Skye able to find the plotters in the festival find out next time on safaria. Please favorite and review and follow my tumblr for possibly some cover art which I would still need to find someone to do If you'd be willing to send a message to ogcurtin at tumblr for considerations.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Welcome back to those readers continuing to read my fanfiction. I would like to give a huge thank you to those reviewing and favoriting. I've also been receiving questions and I am completely fine with those who message me and I'll respond as soon as possible.)

 **Chp. 6**

The war horns were being blown and above it all was Emmett taking charge of his crew. Though usually a kind mammal. You wouldn't know it looking at him now. His eyes were full of determination/anger.

Standing on the rail of the large galley Emmett screamed his orders for all to hear barked orders. "Now let's pull up the sails boys. Were going against the Woodchuck so let's bring out those new cannons. The pandas invented so let's use 'em. We'll show them what the Rosetta can do".

After saying this Emmett moved quickly towards Judy and Nick. " I need some one up top to let loose the sails" Which Judy immediately replied "Hopping to it" Judy said giving a wink to Nick before launching her grapple hook on her wrist crossbow sending her up to the sails.

Nick stared in bewilderment then shouted up as judy flew up" That's my line fluff".

"Then I guess I need you using the grapeshot to take out their sails Nick" Otterton told Nick giving him a pat on the back before taking off to steer and lead the ship.

Judy reached the top of the sails and started cutting ropes to let loose the sails. Allowing them to embrace the wind and lend the galley it's power. As a light rain started to pour down. While up on her vantage point she could see the mammals below readying the cannons and a certain fox stuffing his with 2 iron cannon balls connected with a thick rope. As soon as all cannons were loaded with gunpowder she waited for the firing but none came yet. She saw Otterton holding up one arm while steering the ship towards the galley which Otterton called Woodchuck.

The opposing ship didn't seem to have any cannons from what judy could see. To be fair they are a recent development by pandas. When getting closer she could see something else they had though. As a shower of arrows flew into the air towards the Rosetta. Lucky for Judy and the Rosetta the arrows were fired to soon and manage to clip the front most sail. That's when Otterton Dropped his raised arm and came with it the roar of 20 cannons.

It was like a rolling wave of thunder and smoke that exited the cannons and with it iron acting as the lightning striking the other galley. Though Nick's cannon ball was following the rest it was aimed higher as two cannon balls tied by rope swung each other around heading straight for their sails. The two balls ripped straight through the enemy main sail. Slowing the enemy down significantly. And with their sail the side of their ship crunched as a hail of the Rosetta's thunder crashed into the Woodchuck's side. Only to aid to the effect the sky drew further darkness and the rain grew heavier.

Emmett gave no time for the enemy to recover he called for a full ram now that the Woodchuck ship was almost slowed to a halt fighting now against the wind with one less sail. The Mammals now gathered around the bow Nick center of them all with their swords gripped tight most otters themselves but a few lioness ready for a fight. Nick reached for his own sword only to feel his hand shake immensely as it drew close to his shortsword. "Damn it" Nick thought.

"It's not the sword bud it's you" Ryan's voice echoed in Nick's mind.

"No it's you, you left me you were supposed to be the heir not me" Nick thought frustrated. Watching the galley close in on the woodchuck preparing to raid. Seeing scrambling beavers grabbing for sabers.

"Well what are you gonna do about it" Ryan voice asked.

As the Rosetta crashed into the Woodchuck Nick jumped the rail screaming in answer "fight" which the crew of Rosetta cheered and charged with him. Nick immediately giving a sharp right hook to a nearby beaver knocking the unsuspecting guy unconscious.

Judy jumped down into the chaos herself. Driving her staff into a beaver below readying his bow. The beaver instantly broke as the staff crushed his skull. Judy though found herself on the other side of the ship near the wheal with a good amount of beavers between her and the rest of the Rosetta crew. Smashing her axe/spear into a few nearby enemies brandishing their own sabers. She only swung and tried to keep momentum.

Nick was having trouble with only his paws but his quickness and fighting ability were allowing him the advantage plus he was able to be surrounded with the crew at his back. Then came a slightly larger beaver wielding a hatchet.

"Foxy woxy come on don't you want to play" swing his hatchet in circles to emphasis "he" wanted to play.

"Ma told me to never play with strangers, and by far ser you seem quite strange" Nick replied pointing at the beaver's face gesturing towards the guys ugly face which was missing a front tooth and a eye missing with a large scar across his muzzle. Which was probably broken more times than willing to count.

With that the Beaver was pissed and stormed Nick hatchet first. Nick dodged to the side only to have his back to the railing now. Now cornered with crowds of fighting blocking him in. It was just him and the quite large ugly beaver.

"Come on Nicky think your way out of it use your advantages" Ryan counseled Nick.

"Oh I plan to brother but I would prefer some space"Nick retorted in his head. "Hey Woody I hear you chuck wood but did the wood chuck back" waving his hand in circular motion around the face. It certainly pissed off the beaver and he charged as predicted. Nick let a smile grow as he did what the beaver didn't suspect for him to be charged by an empty pawed fox. Nick used the surprise and took the beaver by the paw holding the clever twisting it behind the beavers back. Taking the beavers momentum from earlier and using the arm to shove the beaver to the railing. The beaver recovering from the surprise tried swing around but with one paw on his hatchet hand behind his back and the other holding the beavers opposite shoulder. With a firm grip on the beaver Nick sent the beavers head to the railing. Then immediately flipping him over the said railing.

The rain fell hard though the metal scraping stopped. Nick turned to see he was in the middle of the ship noticing Judy by herself now walking towards him from the captain's deck. He strode towards her. As a hard rain came down heavy and loud, but he could see clearly the figure striding behind Judy.

With the loud thunder Judy could hear nothing. Seeing Nick though running towards trying to say something. She couldn't hear a thing the loud booming thunder made sure of that. But what she couldn't hear she could feel as a brown furred arm wrapped around her neck and a foot kicking her in the back of the legs causing her to drop to the ground and drop her spear/axe. While another arm assuming its her attackers other arm pulls a knife up to her muzzle. The thunder now dissipating. The rain though held still making it to hear her surroundings. She could Now hear Nick shouting for the beaver to drop the knife.

"Come on you're outnumbered drop the knife and you'll live" Nick called out to the beaver

"I'm captain woody and I own this ship and I suggest you yield before this one drops like a stone in water" the captain yelled out for all to hear.

It was Emmett who responded first "Woody you've raided ottersbay trade ships for too long taking our supplies and goods. Now we're taking your ship"

"I will never yield my ship but I will go down for it and I guess i'll have company on my way down to hell" the captain replied raising the knife to thrust into the bunny captive.

For Nick timed stopped to where he could see the individual rain drops floating in the air moving so slow that they almost were entirely still. "I can't let her die" Nick thought.

"Then fight for her" Ryan replied softly slowly fading.

With those words as time was slowly speeding up he ignored everything besides the sight of Judy. His purple light about to be extinguished. Nick reached into his holster pulling out a sharp throwing knife not noticing that his hand was decisive and fluent. Pulling the blade back and released it forwards before the drop of rain previously still hit the deck. Just as the knife of the beaver captain started its descent a on the grey bunny. A sliver of a shape came barreling towards the captain face finding home in the forehead. The captain dropped so did the the breath judy was holding in. Only for the next second to be filled with Nick holding her close. Judy close to tears with the thought that it was almost over for her. Nick cuddled her holding her close. Judy wrapped her own arms around the orange blob which she assumed was nick because the tears in her eyes distorted the vision of her love.

Nick talked with a quiet yet firm "I would do anything for you"

(Hey everyone sorry for a late and shorter chapter exams have been harsh. So I've put up a New chapter and to be honest I worry for the story constantly and whether it meets my standards. But I do have good news I have recently came up with a new story Idea and I think it'll shine bright. I'm looking for a person to do a commision for a story I'm gonna call "The Wilde West". I want the Story to have a cover art before chapters begin. If anyone can get a hold of someone for a commision I'd gladly pay. Just message me for more info and please review and favorite and to keep up to date on possible future endeavours with the idea and other things follow my tumblr ogcurtin. Have a wonderful day)


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey everyone it's ogcurtin glad to be back with another chapter. I'd like to thank you for the support. I was going through a period of depression, but I'm feeling better. I've been excited to write a new chapter and hope you enjoy!)

 **Chapter 7**

(As the storm eased the rain calmed, and with it the clouds. Buckingham was now in sight, a beautiful palace home to the keeper of peace for 10 centuries. Henry Whitetail King of the stags. stood on his balcony looking over the water watching the Rosetta come in.)

Henry drinking a glass of wine. When his son Theodore Whitetail entered the room. Theodore was wearing a green, and white chest piece with the antlers of the house Whitetail painted on the front. With a green and white cape buckled to the chest plate with a white tail clasp. He wasn't the biggest buck but he his physique was good for his average size. He wore a pair of spectacles (glasses) on his muzzle to help see.

"Son would you like to introduce our coming guests? Dinner is tonight and I hope to speak with them beforehand". Henry asked his son.

"I'll do some big stick diplomacy father. Speak softly, and carry a big stick" THeodore said with a slight smile before turning away.

Henry chuckled to himself first time in awhile since the large possibility of full out war came.

"My son will do me proud" Henry said to himself before downing the rest of his wine. "Now off to prepare".

Nick was practicing his throwing into a some bottles being thrown into the air by crew. Which were enjoying the sight of bottles exploding in air from throwing knives. Nick was glad to have his conscious sorted. Yet it almost let judy die. Which he was sure he would do whatever it took, to keep her alive. Judy was chilling watching the water when saw the palace in all its glory large and sophisticated, and intimidating.

As they reached the docks, Emmet called for a full stop. Wearing his diplomatic clothes consisting of the gold and brown robes of the doge of Ottersbay. Emmett walked onto the dock with Judy, and Nick escorted by two of Emmet's Otter guard. They walked towards the palace and were met by a smiling Theodore and 10 of his most elite Stag Peacekeepers equipped with Spears and longswords all dressed in fine white cloaks. Theodore extending a hand to the three with a Longsword of his own sheathed on his back.

Emmett gave a bow and shook the extended hand along with Judy. It's what Nick did that was unexpected. Nick walked up and with the two smiling they gave one of the strangest handshakes Judy had ever witnessed. She could not even recall what exactly transpired. There was a fistbump, with Wriggling fingers a couple slaps to the back of each other's hands, along with some waves. Finished off with the two giving a "bro" hug.

"How's it been brotha" Nick boomed with a large smile.

" Great now that I got my brotha from anotha motha here. Didn't expect to see Nick the Slick coming off the ship how long has it been?" Theodore asked happily

"5 years Theo" Nick replied with a chuckle using Theodore's nickname

"5 years to long" noticing judy " well if this ain't the bunny you've had a crush on" Theodore said with a wink.

Judy blushed allowing the buck to kiss her paw. "Well why don't we see you three to some guest rooms. Follow me" Theo said leading the way for the three through the large palace gate and into the entrance of the palace. The entrance held many antlers mounted across the room all holding spears.

"Monuments to my ancestors all past Whitetail kings before my father." Pointing to the differing sets of antlers some small, but others unimaginably massive. "Now to your rooms dinner is in three hours" Theo finished by leading them to two rooms in the east wing. Giving Nick and Judy a wink.

3 hours later Nick was wearing his cape with a pine green tux, and a dark orange sash. He wrapped his arm around Judy's arm who was wearing a black and violet purple dress with white strips falling into the bottom of the dress.

Nick walked them down the stairs straight towards a massive dining room with a few Peacekeepers in every corner. The Table was brimmed with vegetables and fruit of all sizes and color. With some dishes of sushi consisting of variety of fish with some plants. A delicate touch for the predators who would still like some meat and not disturb prey around them. The table could sit a hundred and at the head of the table was a massive chair made of solid oak carved to look like antlers held the chair together. Mammals all around the table had special place sets with folded napkins in the shape of certain species. The bunny and fox across from each other. In the middle of the table. Which was absent 40 some species. Around the table stood mammals of varying sizes chatting but mostly with their own class being predator or prey. When the chink of a glass by King Henry himself alerted all.

"Welcome all who came, I'd like to thank all that came it is urgent and we cannot wait for other mammals to show any longer. Please take a seat" The tall Stag gestured. Which everyone obliged. "To get to the point tonight we must discuss ways of peace in these dangerous times. I should say it's pretty easy to know if war came many will die. Houses will fall and hell would rain for our mammals that we are sworn to protect and guide. I come to you as a peacemaker to ask to settle differences. For the price we give for war is an unknown price that changes all the time, But can be imagined that it would set us back thousands of years of progress towards coexistence and bring back the days, where the dead bodies outnumbered the crops in the fields watered with the blood of innocent". Henry boomed with a with a solidified voice. "Let us begin eating and digest my words with care".

When the dishes came they were decorated with flowers of varying types surrounding the foods. Nick took a bite of his sushi decorated with a rose on top. Nick didn't know much of flowers but one he did know well and that one in particular was placed on the plate of Jarl Dommer of the Great bears kingdom. That blue flower clung to the berries about to be digested. Nick swung from his chair only to come close enough to see the bear swallow the devil's fury also known as the night howler. The bear slammed down onto the table having a mini freakout. Along with some others along the table and swinging their arms out frantically catching nick sending him to the side.

Screams were heard all around as lords and ladies representing their kingdoms were screaming in fear or growling in preparation of attack. Nick slammed into the bears side while it was going for a wolf nearby. The bear stumbled allowing nick to give a strong uppercut finishing with a kick sending the bear across the table and into the stone floor, where he was left unconscious. Nick turned immediately to see Judy running across the table towards the royal stags. Theo was in a boxing stance beating down a mad wolf when a tiger attacked from behind. Digging the claws in the back of Theo.

Theo screamed being flayed alive in the back. Judy gave a good jump plowing her feet into the tigers large skull smashing it into the floor leaving the beast either dead or out cold. Judy went to Theo's side getting close to his face.

"Where is my father" Theo asked with a weak voice spurting some blood as he talked. Judy quickly looked around the room to spot a Whitetail assuming the queen kneeling over her king. Nick reached them first looking at the bloody mess made. Henry's throat was torn and none to cleanly while lioness laid beside him with a large hole of her own in her neck. The Queen named Rosey Whitetail holding the dirk that punctured the lioness. The queen was focused only on her dead husband who looked defiant and broken all the same lying down in a mess of his own blood staining his white formal wear with a dark shade of crimson red.

The Guards came running after handling the attacking mammals.

Nick Knelt beside Theo watching him go into unconsciousness. With a tearful eye he watched his childhood friend's eyes close hopefully not for the last time. After the guards took the pair of stags away for treatment and one for burial Judy grabbed Nick.

" We have to go now, let's grab our stuff this is a bad time to sit around Nick" Judy said worried

"What we have to do is raise the banners" Nick said in a most serious voice Now leading Judy to grab their things and go quickly. "War has come"

Leaving the Hall in a black dress and black gloves was a certain white sheep holding a Nighthowler in a gloved hand. "And that's how the Crowned Stags fell" dropping the flower to the ground, Bellwether walked towards her carriage.

Meanwhile In Bunny Hollow Jack was walking the streets with Skye discussing the day's events.

"So what were you saying was missing from the armory" Skye questioned

"Well it was black powder some explosive things that we need to find. In the wrong hands it could set off something off-" Jack was interrupted by a large explosion illuminating the dark skye.

"You mean like that" Skye gestured with surprise.

"SHIT" Jack managed staring in disbelief at a bright glowing fire burning from the castle.

(Oh boy stuff is kicking off and it looks like we have a fun chapter coming up at least for me anyway. Mua ha ha, I'm offering people to have their names be put into the story where there will be many more introductions of new characters just review/comment your name and characteristics and I will try adding them. Next week fennec will be joining the story in his own special way so see you all then.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Hello everyone and welcome to a new installment, I'm sorry I haven't been sticking to a constant schedule. I can say that my life is busy but I do have a passion for this writing so I try writing when I can but stuff gets in the way. Next week as a gift there will be an extra piece of writing that should be exciting to those that love the wildhopps and zootopia fanfic's and with that here we go. P.S to those that would like to propose an o.c into the stories with some information message me They'll have interesting yet some minor role to play in the future and may be something fun to try.)

From her perch overlooking the land just outside her son's room where she was treated. Rosy Whitetail Queen to the now passed Henry Whitetail ruled. The Whitetails while her son made his recovery hopeful for it as well.

"How's he doing" Rosey asked one of the doctors that have constantly been at work stabilizing Theo.

"He's holding for now but we have no idea if we can repair the internal damage done to some lungs. It's a miracle he isn't dead yet but I don't know if that's only prolonging the inevitable to be frank with you my grace" the Elk doctor said with a bow.

Rosy said her thanks for his work and sent him away. Going back to her drink of wine. With a solemn expression. Looking out at the sets of boats leaving the bay.

Talking to herself in a quiet yet stern voice like everyone should hear. "You have just welcomed yourself to war, My husband offered peace but you took it away you better hope _MY_ army doesn't reach you cause when I do. You predators will **suffer!**." breaking her wine glass in her hoof.

 _3 hours later with Nick and Judy running towards the fox Capitol of Oakley_

"How bad was that Judy" asked with a worried tone.

"So very much bad. I Hope to the Lord above it isn't any worse" Nick said with a slight prayer and worry. "I'm pretty sure the Queen hasn't been pro-pred and she's the only one in power. Of One of the strongest Armies in the kingdoms , and a hell of a lot of influence with the prey. If their were any kingdoms of prey that were not going to be involved with the sheep leading them. They'll wholeheartedly follow the Guardians of Peace".

"We'll need our forces at full strength to defend against the Prey Alliance. We will only be able to defend, a direct attack retaliating against them would crush us with their numbers". Judy stated in a planing voice.

" Well first we need the banners to be called and raised- Nick was saying before he notice the giant camp set around his capital.-"what is this" Nick finished while slowing his pace looking over the camps surrounding his home. Filled with a great many foxes filling them. With an assortment of banners all holding a fox's paw, a pine tree, a field of flowers and above all others his banner with an orange and green background and a large fearsome green eye.

As they approached the gates opened and a group of ten Fox Swordsman with the Wilde crest came towards them and stopped directly in front of them. From behind them out stepped a Pint-sized fennec fox with a tomahawk in hand.

"Where have you been oh prince" The fennec said with a little anger "I have been preparing the lads for war and you've been off with your girlfriend".

"First of all finn. I'm glad you're our master of arms but I just got back from a massacre at Buckingham. War has begun we are going to have to prepare the banners and meet with Hopps troops." Nick said in a voice so stern Finn was surprised.

"Well I'm glad you've got a pair of balls down under and are ready to lead, but we aren't meeting with hopps troops." Finn finished a certainty and pride in his voice.

That's when Judy decided she should speak now pissed with the tiny fox. "I can assure you my people will join you and we will fight beside you"

"Little lady I'm sure your people aren't going to be fighting with us but more like against us in a little bit" Finnick stated almost amused by Judy's comment.

"Little, **Little** , you are smaller than me you little rat my house supports the Wildes and will stand beside them and so will our kingdom" Judy replied now furious with the Fennec.

"I like this one Nick she's a fighter, but that doesn't matter hun right now you're not in control of your house right now. As far as I'm concerned you've been overthrown".

 _Two and a half hours earlier at BunnyHollow_

Skye and Jack were running towards the castle with the Wilde Guard in tow. Running through the gates to find the enemy and hopefully stop any further attack. They could see fires everywhere throughout the castle caused by multiple explosions. Every where bunny and now fox troops were scrambling to put out the fires and find the threat.

"Skye follow me with your guard we have to find the Royal family's and make sure they're alright" Jack yelled with a worried look that showed the fear in his eyes. If anything happened to Stu he couldn't forgive himself. Stud was the closest thing to a father Jack has had in a long time.

Skye seemed to understand the fear and charged a ahead kicking open the doors allowing jack to charge in with her soldiers. Jack saw saw the royal families in the room tied up by a variety of mammals all holding swords at their throats.

"Leave them alone and you may be allowed trial you're surrounded by Hopps and Wilde soldiers" Jack said with clear anger.

"Oh I Think you better recount who's surrounded" a voice said

Jack turned around to see a brown paw fly towards his face. Making solid contact Jack flew to the floor with his vision blurred looking at a Brown bunny now holding a sword towards skye's throat inches away.

"Well Jacky It's been a **blast,** but it's time for a new King" Allister said chuckling to himself as Jack lost consciousness.

(Woah oh buddy that was a fun chapter and in Next week we learn Allister's plan and How Nick and Judy plan to retake the throne I'll see you all again soon. Please favorite and review and wish you all a happy st. patrick's day from a guy with some Irish blood)


	9. Chapter 9

(Hello everyone and welcome back I have a special surprise for you guys. This new excerpt is from a new fanfiction of mine that will release in future called The Wilde West. Plus this week's new chapter. So please enjoy and hope you like it, and if you wish to skip to the main story just continue scrolling. Sincerely ogcurtin)

The Wilde West

It was closing to dawn in texas. As the light grew dim in the snug cabin. Mr. Thorn or as he calls himself now Needle Clay. He laid comfortably in his chair knowing that he was a safe with his entourage guarding the cabin while he waited for morning to break for Mexico. All was quiet except for the occasional cricket, and the footsteps of his "associates" walking the premises. Counting his cash he was sure he'd live out the rest of his days well off in Mexico.

A loud bang erupted from outside followed by two more. Mr. Clay pulled out his revolver as he hopped over the couch to use it as cover as he pointed his colt 45 at the door. And besides the loud bangs from the exchange of shots outside and the presumably crashes from bodies hitting the floor hopefully whomever is trying to get to him but they didn't stop. Until everything went quiet. Even the crickets were now silenced. His grip tightened on his revolver as he heard footsteps slow and steady climb his porch and walk closer. When a knock knock came on the door. Clay unloaded at the source. Silence followed only to have the door kicked off its hinges. With a Red Fox in the doorway holding a german rifle. A gewehr 71 bolt action rifle and a smoking colt in his holster. Rifle pointed lazily at clay's chest.

"You know why I'm holding a bolt action rifle at your chest instead of my trusty colt which is known to shoot faster" The Fox said

"why " clay responded looking worried.

"Because I know I won't miss. So I suggest dropping the now empty gun Mr. Thorn cause you did shoot six shots and are empty." The Fox continued talking with his face covered by a bandana with a three mountains covering it.

"Yea sure" Thorn said dropping the weapon with a weary hand."Who are you and how did you get past my mammals" said incredulously.

"Nick Von Wilde is the name, and hustling people like you is the game" Nick said with a smile beneath the mask.

(That's Just a teaser for the future hope you enjoy and there is some art for it coming up and on my tumblr ogcurtin. Thank you and without further adue chapter 9.)

Safaria Chapter 9

Judy and Nick were stunned hearing the story from one of the 3 foxes that escaped from the attack at Bunny Hollow. 

"It was absolutely unforeseen, Skye and Jack led all of us to the castle to ensure the protection of the royal families and a group of random assorted mammals dressed in black were holding them hostage. Then Allister turned on us having all his soldiers surround us. Me and the other two jumped out a castle window and smoke bombed and slipped our way out of the city but everyone else is surely captured or dead. I barely got the three of us out (referring to himself and the other two foxes which are resting some injuries). After telling the couple all he knew he put his head in his paws. "We failed we didn't protect the King and Queen"

"Hey will get them back and with your help" Judy said calmly though enraged that Allister could commit this treachery. "What's your name?"

"Michael people call me Michael" The silver fox ranger responded.

"Well Michael I've known you a for a while how about we make our own little entrance" Nick said with a little pride.

 _At Bunny Hollow_

Everyone was gathered in the courtyard with a guillotine in the middle with both Kings and Queens hands tied with rope. All while Browning guards surrounded the prisoners with the castle still burning in some parts. Jack and skye with the rest of the Fox Rangers were tied up opposite the guillotine across from the royal family's except there was no James or his House guard.

"Where is James and my house guard you sack of treacherous shite" Jack screamed at Allister who was holding a crossbow with his sword at his side in its sheath.

"Oh bugger jacky is awake your really are quite more serious than I ever could be. Yours wasn't an act though and I'm the better liar by far. You see old Jack you're mammals and your prince suffered some horrendous burns. I'm am sad to say the proper bastard didn't last a little longer, was fun watching him squirm." Allister cackled.

"You're the bastard and how in the hell can you just become King and why did you do all of this" Jack responded pissed beyond all redemption.

"Well first involves how line of succession works as the 2nd largest part of your kingdom after the Hopps house and my lord father dead in his bed with a little help. I'm now lord of my house. I originally tried courting the beautiful fairy princess Judith Hopps. However some red devil of a fox took her heart and I saw the way they danced. Everyone in the bloody castle saw them dance. If I didn't control myself I would have shown that fox a real color of red. Opportunity arose however Queen Bellwether saw I didn't approve of this alliance between houses. It was simply a disaster that I will solve with the eradication of House Wilde. What makes this better though is you helped me accomplish this. Bellwether sent me some mercs of black and I would give them access where they needed. The gates I manned and allowed them through when they needed to escape from you I just allowed passage and played it off like they disappeared. You even allowed me to get some guards on castle duty to get the mercs close to your precious _royal families_ " adding a bit of exaggeration to the end there. "Now all I have to do is execute traitors against the Prey Alliance and enemies of empire" in a free hand pointing a dirk at Queen Marian.

Getting closer to her neck Robyn headbutted allister only to the reply of a thwang from Allister's crossbow. All anybody saw after was a Robyn gritting his mouth as he hunched over and stayed that way with a silence. As a slight pool of blood formed. Marian pushed up to her feet to reach her husband and screamed.

Allister gaining back his sense after the nasty headbutt quickly added a smile to Marains Neck causing her to try to hold back the blood and only cough it up when trying to speak. "Now now my royal highness this is the day a true King comes to power and you are not going to ruin it with your loud mouth". Allister calmly said.

"Who's next, oh let's have the Bunnies next." Allister says as he kicks over Marian who's drowning in her own blood curled up next to her now silent husband."Who wants to see some heads roll" Allister said with a crazy smile. Stu was hauled up to the guillotine stoopified at how this could happen. "Any last words your kingship" Allister asked still holding a sickly smile. "Just a few will you sick bastard, House Hopps will live and I'll watch you burn in hell"Stu directed spitting out those last words.

"Welp keep my spot warm" Allister commented and the guillotine went down. Queen Bonnie struggled against her restraints cursing and swearing all the way to the chopping block. "That's not very courtly my lady" Allister commented and the guillotine went down one more time.

Jack threw up at the disgusting site of the people he cared about taken down by a madman. "Oh Don't worry just yet I'll give you and your comrades time to mull over the events, tonight I'll finish you off." Allister finished with another disgusting maniacal cackle

"Please god or gods be good and bring us help" Jack Thought worried for himself and his beloved.

(Well the Former Kings and Queens are dead, I hope that wasn't too much but hey story must go on and can Nick's plan save the day from further disaster or is this truly the end see you next time on safaria please review and give thoughts on the chapter and on the next fanfiction goodbye.)


	10. Chapter 10

(Welcome one and all readers there are a few things needed to be said, first I'd like to thank every single one of you helps push me to continue every single review notification brings a smile to my face. I'd like to give some credit to where ideas have come, cause I sadly forgotten to acknowledge them. First if you've noticed I've made some history references with some historical characters out of time(I'm a huge history nerd). With Theo being inspired by theodore roosevelt and The Polar bear king being Czar nicholas II of russia the one that was overthrown and killed during the bolshevik revolution. I'm a huge fan of assassin's creed so nicks weaponry is well idealized around that. Next but not least I have to give credit for the characters of Robyn and Marian Wilde they are from one of my favorite fanfiction writers stories crewefox otherwise known as Garouge Faux and his story Take A Stand, and one final thing I'm trying to keep to a schedule to keep one chapter per week but have been having life get in the way. I've had things keep coming up and preventing me from writing. So you understand the gravity of what pulled me away from my writing. Outside of school and work I've had to look after my younger brothers during our parents nasty divorce that hasn't gone smoothly. I will spare you further details and with that I hope to get back to one chapter a week and please enjoy and sorrry again..)

 **Chp. 10**

The moon shown full as the castle of Bunny Hollow was lit with burning torches among its walls. In the middle of the courtyard. There were two hangman nooses holding Skye and Jack around the necks waiting to be the only things holding them up as Allister held the lever to let the floor out from under them. The castle in the background finally stopped burning but still emitting a smoke from some of the windows. Jack and the rest of Skye's rangers were sat in the yard watching the presentation with disgust and sadness. While being held at sword/pike point.

"Hey Jack?" Ser Allister piped up "when your you know gone"(making a dead expression with his face)"do you think it'd be alright if a kept a rabbit foot necklace of you, to bring luck of course."

"Allister how about I shove my foot somewhere else" Jack replied with a snarl.

"Oh i'm so scared Jacky" Alister retorted then went to monologue a giant speech to the crowd of his soldiers and the captive ones, but Jack was now focused on something more important than a crazed power hungry lord. He was focused on skye. He loved her more than he cared to admit. He never thought after losing one family he'd come find a new one only to be losing them again. He never wanted to admit he had grown attached to skye. He wanted a life with her, to be with her. "I know I'm not much of a prayer but whatever there is after death may I spend it with skye, cause today is not the day I accept nothing as an end and if that is the case. I ain't leaving this world so easy I will haunt the shit out of Allister and I will threaten whatever sanity he has left" This Jack promised and vowed if it were to end tonight. He looked towards the beautiful white fixen even with a beat up look she looked strong, confident, and certain of all things in her situation. He had to tell her.

"Umm… Skye?" Jack asked with a slight shaken voice.

"Uhh yea your going to have to tell me later sweetheart" Skye responded with a serious tone"

"What do you mean later " Jack asked now confused at why.

But he didn't get to ask again. Allister finished up his monologue readying the lever saying " Well It's been a fun game but some pawns have to go" pulling the lever.

Jack and skye didn't even feel the tug of the rope as two knives came out from the darkness and cut the ropes. Smoke bombs filled the air as Nick appeared from the cloud cutting the two from the tied rope keeping them still. The sounds of steel and iron clashing. With a echoing sound of bodies falling.

Allister was dumbfounded by all of what was happening around him. He started backing up away only to find his ears were adjusting to one particular sound coming from the smoky fog. Judy and Nick's figures appeared from the fog while judy's axe/spear looked freshly sharpened.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Allister never thought you'd give me a real reason to beat the living shite out of you" Nick said with a cold glare. Nick said this while stepping closer sword drawn. Only to be stopped by judy who stopped him with a paw.

"Nick we both deserve justice but I need this right now. For my House and Kingdom." Judy pleaded with Nick. Nick accepted he would do everything and anything for her, and an opportunity to see the deadly force of an axe used against Allister seemed almost joyous.

"Draw your sword Allister" Judy said with a sharpness to her voice.

Allister did as he was told. Both now dead serious. Allister and Judy charged at each other. Allister tried jabbing the sword forward but Judy caught him and sent him flying using the momentum. Then proceeding to send the butt end of the shaft into Allister's spine causing him to stagger. He turned around sending waves of side swipes with his sword at Judy. Judy used the axe to flip his sword and give him a swift kick to the chest. When going in for his second attack throwing the sword overhand while judy blocked the attack. Allister drove a knife into her back. Judy cried out in pain and was immediately allowing her anger to fuse with the adrenaline pulled away Allister's sword and broke it in half. After doing this she drove the spear part deep into Allister's chest. Once he fell to his knees now looking up at her.

"Guess I gave you that dance you wanted" Judy said with a angry laugh, along with a swing from the axe came with it the decapitated head of who is now known as Ser Allister the Awful.

Now walking over to make sure their friends were ok. Nick talked first " Is everything alright?"

"Thank you guys for thinking of us but Nick, Judy we should tell you-" Skye started feeling guilty as though it was her fault.

"We know, We saw there heads on pikes out on the front gate." Judy finished solemnly.

"Even in death my mother looks peaceful, and calm. While my father looks like he should be have a better pike" Nick chuckled with a few tears coming down his eyes.

"I think we need a minute" Nick finished taking judy away from the group

Jack and Skye could only nod their understanding. As the couple who lost a lot in a short time left. Nick and judy went to a quiet part of the courtyard. Seeing all of the browning soldiers being taken away some body's being removed as Wilde troops started clearing things up, and attending to the rest of the rangers and any injuries.

Nick and Judy ended up at a quiet corner with a fallen banner of the Wilde and Hopps logo together supporting each other fallen more on the Hopps side. Judy dropped the axe and fell into Nick's arms crying.

"I've lost … eve-ever-everything" Judy sobbed remembering her brother and parents. Along with the days she spent in the not so gory castle.

Nick Though feeling the heartbreak of his own knowing he had to be the strong one now just like his father was when Ryan passed away.

"You haven't lost me." Nick said bringing Judy in closer. His shirt taking on judy's tears. "And we have to be strong we've lost a lot but we now are the mammals our people will turn to." Nick finished a couple tears in his eyes trying to hold them back for her.

"You're right and I'm sorry you lost your parents as well. I Jus-Just don't know how I lost so much so quickly. I'm afraid Nick"

"Of what" Nick ask consoling her and kneeling now to have her head rest on his shoulders.

"Of the minute where I turn around Skye and Jack are on there own Pike, and you are gone. While I have no idea where you went how you would die. Just gone. I CAN NOT lose anymore" Judy said sobbing still with a serious tone breaking now and then to let tears go.

"I would Never EVER. Leave you like that. I will give everything for you, Because you are everything to me." Nick said now letting himself to cry. Both held each other tight fearing the other one would disappear if to let go. Soldiers left them alone knowing the burden now on their shoulders. They now were a King and a Queen fighting a war no one should have to fight.

(I cried a little writing this one and now they have to organise their kingdoms in all out war. Finnick will now play a larger part. Hope you all enjoy I will try getting back to a chapter per week basis. Please favorite and review see you all next time.)


End file.
